


Slow Down, Time

by WhatDoYouMeanIWrite (therealsassyclh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, MWPP Era, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealsassyclh/pseuds/WhatDoYouMeanIWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione Granger woke up on the first of September, nineteen ninety-eight, she had not even the slightest of inklings her world was about to be turned upside down. Time Travel AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing—constructive criticism encouraged! Seriously though, I actually need to know if I suck at this, so.... On that note, I'm really sorry about how infrequently I update (meaning that I haven't, at all). I'm working on it again, but I'm an incredibly slow writer at best. So please be patient with me. I promise I have huge plans for this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is actually reading this, but if you've read it before, I've gone through and edited for canon details. So maybe read through again because there were characters I thought I'd have access to that were already out of Hogwarts by 1977.

When Professor McGonagall offered me the opportunity to return to Hogwarts to complete my schooling, I jumped at the chance. But sitting on the Hogwarts Express at exactly 11:01 am, my nerves catapulted to the front of my mind. I was one of only seven students returning to complete my seventh year. Most surprisingly, in my opinion, was Draco Malfoy. Sure, he'd had a change of heart during the "epic" final battle, but he had his money and his family name to fall back on; after all, the Malfoys defecting from Voldemort's side had turned the tides of the war in our favor—beginning, but not ending with Narcissa's dismissal of Harry's survival.

"You're thinking long thoughts, Hermione. Would you like to share them?" I started when I heard Luna Lovegood's ethereal voice from across the compartment.

"Oh, Luna, you surprised me. I didn't see you join me. I was just thinking about the war and how everything feels different."

"Yes, I suppose that would encourage long thoughts. Have you given any thought to whether you'll be staying the full year or doing the accelerated refresher courses yet?"

"I told Professor McGonagall that I was planning on staying the full year. Now that the war is over, I haven't really given any thought to what I plan on doing career-wise. I thought having the extra time would help me figure it out."

"That's lovely, Hermione. You're very good at everything. Have you thought about wand making? It’s a very rare kind of understanding, but your aura seems as if it would be very receptive to it."

Now that was a thought. It was true that I hadn't really considered what I would do once the war was over. Harry, Ron and I had always planned on being aurors but I had had quite enough of living on the run and had no desire to continue 'fighting the good fight', as it were. Being an auror didn't seem to excite me the way it once had. I suppose being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange had that effect on people.

"I think I'll go search for the trolley. I can tell you're busy in your mind. Be on the watch for fidopets."

As I watched Luna leave me alone with my thoughts, I started to seriously consider the merit of becoming a wand maker. Wand lore has historically been protected by the men who wield the understanding of power of the wands—as such, there isn't a way for me to research it. But I could owl Ollivander. I'm sure he would be willing to share at least a little bit if he knew I was considering becoming a Maker.

***

The Welcoming Feast didn't feel as welcoming without Professor Dumbledore. The sorting hat sang its praises of our unity and therefore success in defeating the Dark Lord. Griffindor welcomed twelve new students, Ravenclaw: eleven, Hufflepuff: nine and Slytherin: thirteen. The absence of Professor Snape was also especially blatant. In a way, I missed his commanding presence at the staff table. This newest batch of Slytherins would be missing out on a huge gift of knowledge by their departed head of house. The number of students would be doubled for quite some time due to the disservice to their educations that was Headmaster Snape's unavoidable appointment of the Carrows as teachers. All students would be repeating the year previous (with the exception of those students who fought during the final battle—we were given the choice of honorary NEWTS in all our subjects or the opportunity to complete our seventh year and earn them ourselves). I feel a little bad for the professors though. They will have a hard time keeping up with the workload that having double classes will bring.

I didn't have much of an appetite, so I skipped the dinner portion of the evening in favor of heading up to Griffindor Tower for an early night. As I made my way up to my room, I began to feel unbelievably nostalgic for better times at Hogwarts. I longed for a time when the school didn't hold such bitter memories for me—memories of death, destruction and fear. I decided I was in no mood for the common room so I took a detour down a fairly disused passageway that would put me behind a tapestry on the seventh floor three portraits down from the trolls attempting the ballet. I paced the corridor thinking about better days and wishing for a time when Hogwarts was untainted by war. When an ornate gate-like door appeared, I took note of its beauty and similarity to the Gates of Hogwarts but did not hesitate to enter the room. When I was greeted by the Great Hall during the tail end of a sorting ceremony, I was completely caught off guard. I turned around to exit the Room of Requirement, but found the doors to the Entrance Hall instead. When I completed my circle, I again faced the Head Table. I was taken aback by the twinkling gaze of Albus Dumbledore. As I gasped, I took in how every face in the room had turned to mine, and then my world went black.

***

As soon as I woke I sat bolt upright making note of having been moved to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore's face swam in and out of focus for a few moments. Once I had my bearings, I cast a silent, albeit hurried muffliato to ensure our privacy.

"Dear child, why on earth do you feel the need to protect our discussion so assuredly? Clearly, everyone in the school knows you are here."

I could have cried at the sound of his voice therefore was unsurprised when I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"It's really you?" I heard myself ask. I was immediately appalled at my obvious statement.

"Yes, my dear. But who, may I ask, are you?" The slightest hint of confusion and wariness I detected in his voice gave me pause, but I realized that if Professor Dumbledore was alive, I was most definitely not in the year 1998.

"Sir, please excuse my rather odd request. What is today's date?"

"Why, it's September the first, dear girl." Now he was definitely looking at me with pause.

"Yes, sir. But of what year?" Absolutely nutters.

"1978."

1978? But that's impossible! Twenty years in the past… Even the most rare time turners only take you back three days at the most! The damage I must be doing to my own Timeline…. If I even have a Timeline anymore…

"Please, sir, this is why I needed to take the precaution of rendering our conversation private. My name is Hermione, sir. Hermione Granger. I walked into the Room of Requirement at precisely 7:53 pm on September the first 1998. This is the most improbable of situations and I have no idea what I should be doing. Professor Dumbledore, I need you to trust me. I've just been given the greatest of opportunities from Hogwarts herself. Do you think you can trust me?"

"Well, Miss Granger, it seems I have no choice. Hogwarts is very choosy about the people she trusts. I see no reason to doubt her now. Very well. Shall we say you are a transfer student?"

"I believe so, yes. We can say I was homeschooled by a neighbor until this year. I'm a muggleborn, sir." He gasped as I showed him the ugly word carved into my arm. "And while I know I shouldn't tempt fate by remaining a muggleborn, sir, I'm much too proud to be anything else. We can tell them my parents were murdered by Death Eaters. That I am here to complete my schooling. I can change so much by being here. I can change everything."

I could tell he was seriously considering my cover story. I thought I had brought up everything that needed to be said. In my experience, when it comes to lying, the less specific you were, the better chance you had of keeping your story straight. It seemed Dumbledore agreed.

"That should suffice. I will make sure we have all your classes scheduled to your preference. What courses were you to be taking, Miss Granger?"

"I was in Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. I received eleven OWLs. Os in everything." I felt bad lying about my OWL for DADA, but I figured since I helped to defeat the Dark Lord in my own time, the fib was warranted.

"That is quite impressive indeed, my dear. What do you say to getting sorted?"

"I say that sounds wonderful, sir."

I cancelled the muffliato and the Headmaster jovially walked me back down to the Welcome Feast and on to the front of the Great Hall with a spring in his step and without a care in the world. Professor McGonagall looked at me with the barest hint of mistrust in her eyes before placing the Sorting Hat on my head. 'Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A time traveler, I see. So nice to see you again, Miss Granger.' 'Hello to you, too, my friend.' 'Where would you like to go this time around? I still see you in Ravenclaw. And Slytherin would be a good fit for you.' 'Definitely not Slytherin.' 'No?' 'I was tortured by a relation of one of my would-be housemates. Besides, I do not plan to lie about my blood status. I would be eaten alive in Slytherin in this time. Can't I be a Griffindor again? I think I can make the biggest difference if I stay where I was.' 'If you insist, I suppose it shall be'

"Griffindor!"

As I was being sorted, I began to take more notice of my surroundings. My heart skipped a few beats when I saw exactly who was sitting at the dining tables. Professors Snape and Lupin. The Potters. Sirius Black. I had to consciously stop myself from strangling the body belonging to the next face I recognized: Peter Pettigrew. Logically, I knew he hadn't started passing information to Voldemort until after the Marauders had graduated, but I still couldn't comprehend how I would deal with being in close proximity to him day in and day out. It would be my most difficult challenge to overcome in this time.

I got some polite applause from my new housemates, but I knew that I was making Hogwarts history as a seventh year 'transfer' student. As I searched for an empty seat along either side of the Griffindor table, I began to consider my rather unique situation. I could only guess that my Timeline had been completely obliterated by my traveling back in time. Neither Professor Lupin nor Sirius had given me any reason to believe they had recognized me in the past. That gave me complete freedom to befriend the Marauders. I was hoping I could earn their trust enough to be able to dissuade them from using Pettigrew as Secret Keeper when the time came.

I had just about given up hope that I would find a seat when I heard an abrupt, "Oi! New girl!" from a few seats behind me. I turned around to see none other than a seventeen year old Sirius Black grinning at me lasciviously. I was undeniably surprised when I took in his appearance. Azkaban ripped away his youth. This Sirius was ridiculously attractive. His face was full of life and energy, his hair long, thick and a rich shade of black. He had piercing blue-grey eyes full of mischief and I felt my breath catch in my throat. He leaned against the table with the kind of casual grace and elegance that was inherent in someone born with confidence. His body was obviously toned from years of quidditch and he was exactly as tall as I remembered him being. It was jarring to compare him to the older version of himself I was so familiar with. I smiled back at him flirtatiously and swung my hips a little more than necessary as I walked back towards him.

"You're welcome to sit with me and my mates, if you like." His eyes were following my hips. "My name's Sirius. Sirius Black. And you are?" He licked his bottom lip.

"Way out of your league. But I could use a seat; I'm starving. Thanks." I smiled coyly up at him after stealing his seat at the table and his plate.

"Wotcher, Padfoot. I think you just might have met your match. I'm James Potter. The git standing stupidly behind you is my best friend. Across from you is our mate Remus Lupin and to his left, our friend Peter Pettigrew."

As he introduced me to the people I knew from my other Timeline, I took inventory of the changes. James Potter was alive. That was the biggest difference. I'd seen plenty of pictures of him in Harry's photo album from Hagrid, but I was surprised by the arrogance I saw in his posture. He looked just like Harry, but was missing one lightning bolt scar and had hazel eyes. His familiarly messy hair and similarly shaped glasses made me a little homesick, but his build was slightly different. I remembered that James played Chaser and wasn't malnourished for the first eleven years of his life, which probably accounted for those changes.

I was very glad I had sat down when I glanced over at Professor Lupin. 'Remus, Hermione... get your shit together'. He was so much more attractive than I'd ever imagined. Despite the scars from his very painful transformations, he was devastatingly handsome in his own right. His short, sandy hair fell across his face with practiced ease, hiding his slightly yellow eyes just barely. I gathered he was just as tall as Sirius and James and tried to stop from picturing his obviously defined muscles, again from his 'furry little problem'. Gone were the lines of undeserved age from his unbelievably youthful face. Also conspicuously absent was the touch of gray he had in my time. He was absolutely breathtaking and I found myself drawn to him in a way that I had only felt whispers of before. It was scary, but incredibly exciting at the same time. I wondered if it were even possible to consider a relationship with someone I knew so intimately in the past, his future.

I ignored the introduction to Pettigrew completely. Even though he hadn't destroyed Harry's life in this Timeline, the knowledge that he was already well on his way to being a Death Eater made my skin crawl and I was unable to stomach more than a glance at his face.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Did you call him Padfoot? That's an interesting nickname." I said it conversationally, but I could tell Sirius stiffened before he slid onto the bench on my other side. I could finally understand why they called themselves The Marauders. I'm not going to lie: being sandwiched between two very attractive males with a view of a glorious third directly across the table was probably the best part of my day.

"So, what's your story, new girl?" I rolled my eyes at the predictable question and obvious evasion, but answered anyway.

"I was homeschooled by a neighbor, Anastasia Figg, until my parents were murdered by Death Eaters. Her daughter is a squib and I'm muggleborn, so it made sense for us both to be homeschooled."

I could feel that my eyes were filling with tears for the second time that evening. Though my parents hadn't actually been murdered, they were as good as dead to me in my original Timeline due to the memory charms I placed on them for their safety. I knew removing their memory of me would be a permanent undertaking, but I couldn't risk losing them to Voldemort. I refused to risk it and I stood by that decision. I realized that they were not my parents in this Timeline either, which renewed the pain of their loss on a different level. My brief response was met with silence that stretched on for what seemed like eternity. Remus was the first to speak up.

"I'm so sorry. We had no idea. Obviously we wouldn't have asked. No one should have to lose their loved ones that way."

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll tell you the whole story eventually." I looked straight at Remus as I spoke.

"Wait, whole story? There's more than that?" I could feel the whoosh of air as Remus kicked at Sirius under the table for that comment, but I was feeling too emotionally drained to respond.

"Jesus, Pads. Give the girl a chance to catch her breath. I'm sure she's had a really rough time lately. Want us to show you how to get to the Tower?"

"Thank you, James, was it? I'd appreciate that a lot. I'm exhausted."

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m really sorry about how horribly I’m misusing these characters. I’m pretty sure I’ve done a disservice to like all of them? But I don’t have access to the books right now, so all the mistakes with the ages and classmates are unavoidable for the time being. If it really upsets anyone, I’ll do some thorough research in a few weeks and get you better names and more canon compliant characters. UPDATE: This has now been done. Still sorry about how badly I’m writing everyone, but at least the classmates are cannon now!

As I woke up the following morning, I had one brief moment of excitement at the beginning of a new school year before I remembered that I was in a totally different Time. With that realization came a tidal wave of anxiety and insecurity about what I needed to accomplish in my time here. There was so much to do and only one real year in which to do it! I decided I would need to keep a journal to keep track of all the major things I needed to change. I was at least pleased that it was Saturday, so I had the weekend to become accustomed to this Time before I had to deal with classes and insinuating myself into the Marauders’ lives. 

“Good morning! Hermione, was it?” The question came from a slight girl with flawless skin and gorgeous red hair and green eyes—Harry’s eyes—and wasn’t that a funny thing to think when Harry spent his life hearing them referred to as Lily’s?

“Ah, yes. It is Hermione. I’m afraid I don’t know your name though?” Lie. I was so full of lies already. Maybe I should keep track of those in my journal as well? So much for simplicity…

“My name is Lily, Lily Evans. This is Alice Price,” she gestured to a chubby brunette with Neville’s long face, “this is Marlene McKinnon,” she turned toward a tall blonde with an athletic build and a mischievous gleam in her eye, “and this is Margeaux Allonsy” she completed the introductions with a wave toward an unpleasant looking girl who reminded me a little too much of Lavender Brown. 

“It’s so nice to meet you all. I’m sure we’ll all get to be great friends.” More lies. I didn’t have time to spend on being a girl. I had very important Things To Do. Like getting a journal. “Speaking of us all being great friends, do any of you know where I could pick up a journal? I seem to have misplaced my old one and I don’t like to go a day without writing in one. It… it helps me to remember my parents.” 

I could tell that did the trick. I had played the sympathy card. I would be known to these girls as a weak, sad little thing until I had a reason to shatter that belief. I hoped I never found one. I wanted to remain as unnoticeable as possible and having a reputation as a meek, plain girl would only suit my needs further. 

“Absolutely. I’m Head Girl, so I can get a day pass to Hogsmeade from the Headmaster if you like? Since you’re new, he might even let us go today! We can all go down to the village and get to know each other a bit better. You can tell us whatever you like and we’ll answer all of your questions.” I shouldn’t have been surprised at how similar Lily was to Harry, even though he did without her influence growing up. 

“That sounds lovely.” I replied. And for the first time since I woke up, I wasn’t lying. “I’ll meet you all down in the Great Hall then?” I say as I make my way up my bed toward my pillow. “I’d like to get a few things unpacked and get ready for the day. There’s no use in all of you staying with me. I can find my way.”

“Are you sure?” Alice questioned, “We don’t mind waiting for you to get your things put away.”

“Thank you, but the sooner I get lost, the sooner I’ll learn my way around. It’s better to do it while there aren’t classes to be missed, don’t you agree?”

“C’mon, ladies. She obviously wants to be left alone. We can give her some time to herself. Clearly she’s got a lot to deal with what with being a seventh year transfer and all. Let’s just leave her be.” Marlene finished this statement with a slight quirk to her lips and a toss of hair over her shoulder before spinning on her heel and leading the others out of the dormitory. I could tell in that moment that Marlene was going to be a very good friend to me in this Time. 

I slid my beaded bag out from under my pillow where I’d slept with it the night before and summoned my trunk from within. I pulled on a pair of jeans after transfiguring them into high-waisted, skinny things in a bright white color, an overlarge sweater in Gryffindor red and a pair of thick gray socks tucked into black combat boots. I didn’t really have a grasp on what was fashionable in the time, but I figured I could blame my strange tastes on having been homeschooled for so long. I went about unpacking my things, but decided that I rather liked having all of my things with me at all times. I duplicated my trunk to leave empty at the base of my bed and shrank everything back down to fit in my beaded bag. 

As I walked down the dormitory stairs, I heard James speaking in low tones with someone. Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, I found out this someone was Sirius. I remained quiet and still in order to overhear their conversation in hopes of finding an ‘in’ with them, so to speak—and boy did I luck out.

“The full moon is tonight, Pads! Remus needs us now more than ever. The first transformation after the break is always really hard for him. You know it is.” I shouldn’t have been shocked by his worry over his friend, but Harry had shared memories of his father with me and Ron and he sounded like quite the prat back in this Time.

“I know it is, Prongs, but we need to plan a prank for the first day of classes. Don’t give me that look! I’m not suggesting we leave him to deal with his furry little problem all on his own. I’m just saying we need to think of something fitting before dinner on Monday.” This fit exactly the idea of Sirius I had from my own Time. I knew that I had found my ‘in’ with the Marauders, so I decided to make my presence known. I cleared my throat and enjoyed the horrorstruck look on both boys’ faces.

“I couldn’t help but overhear you two just now.” I knew it was cruel to imply that I knew they were talking about Remus, but I needed to see how far I could get them to go right off the bat. I wasn’t disappointed by their reactions this time around either. James continued to look horrorstruck, but Sirius’s face closed off and he looked almost mean.

“What are you implying, new girl?” He almost growled the question at me. “Are you going to turn us in? Because the Headmaster knows about everything we’ve talked about today.”

“Oh, no, Sirius, was it? I merely meant to express my interest in helping you plan out a fitting prank. I had some friends from the neighborhood back home who were pretty good with muggle pranks.” I got a little breathless thinking about Fred and George, knowing they were both gone to me now. I explained away the tears I could feel in my eyes by saying, “I can think of no way to better honor their memory than by helping you to prank the school.”

James finally schooled his expression into something more fitting of the conversation. “I’m sorry, but it’s kind of just something we do together, the four of us. No disrespect meant for your friends, but its tradition.” He truly looked apologetic, but also kind of like he had to stop himself from capitalizing the ‘T’ in tradition, so I decided to let it go. There’s no reason why I couldn’t also prank them. They wouldn’t be expecting it and I highly doubt they’d suspect me of being behind it.

“Oh.” I allowed myself to look crestfallen. “That’s alright. I was kind of hoping to make some friends here. You guys just seemed like fun. My two best friends back home were both boys and they always took care to keep an eye on me. I just miss everyone.” I was playing the weak, innocent girl card again. I was disgusted with myself for it, but it had to be done. I needed the Marauders to trust me. Well, it was now or never. “Anyway, about Remus.” Sirius’s glare intensified. “I’m not going to tell anyone. But I had a very good friend once who also had a, what did you call it—a furry little problem? We’d been thinking about how to make it less painful for him. So if any of you are interested in the research I did, including Remus, I’d be more than willing to share it.”

As I finished my thoughts, I heard a creak on the stairs and turned to see a white-faced Remus. “You know how to make it less painful?” He looked almost too hopeful.

“I have a theory, yes. I never had a chance to explain it to him, so I don’t know if it will actually be of any help at all. But I thought it was worth a try. If you’d like to hear what I have to say, I’d love an escort to breakfast.” He gathered his wits relatively quickly and offered me his arm. I took it, and we began to make our way towards the portrait hole.

“Oi! Where are you two going without us?” Sirius looked flabbergasted and James was not much better. They were scrambling to catch us up and were definitely two peas in a pod.

“We were just going to make passionate love all morning in the restricted section, Padfoot. Now you’ve gone and ruined the thrill of sneaking around. Didn’t you know me and the new girl have been having a passionate affair since we were young?” I could feel my face heating up and tried desperately not to let the teasing words affect me. I chanced a glance up at him and noticed his face was red as well and his gaze was now directed at me. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I don’t even know you! Not yet. Not really. Oh Merlin I’ve made you so uncomfortable, haven’t I? I—“

“Remus! Remus, it’s fine. I’m not that kind of girl, but who’s to say it’ll never happen?” I was shocked at my brazen words, but found that I meant them. I was still incredibly attracted to my former professor and why shouldn’t I make a life for myself here? Especially now that I’d chosen to change everything in the past—my Timeline clearly won’t exist for me to go back to. “Let’s go on that walk, shall we?”

I could see James and Sirius looking gob smacked yet again, but as Remus led me from the room, I found I didn’t care. Maybe I didn’t need the Marauders to trust me. Maybe all I needed was one of them.

“So did you have any place in mind for this conversation?” I was jolted out of my thoughts by Remus’s question. “I can show you to the kitchens, if you’re hungry. Or we can go out onto the grounds, or anywhere really.”

“I think we can just walk for a while. Is that alright?” I knew where I wanted to go, but I needed to make it seem like we’d just stumbled upon the Room of Requirement. I didn’t want to have to explain being a Time Traveler just yet. I needed to know that they were capable of trusting me before I dropped that bomb on them; if I dropped that bomb on them. Maybe I wouldn’t ever tell any of them.

“Of course we can.”

“Wonderful. Let’s go this way, shall we?”

***

Once we reached the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet, I paused and began to giggle at it. Remus started and turned to face me, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

“What on earth are you looking at me like that for?” I questioned around my giggles.

“Oh, I… I didn’t mean to stare. I just. Your laugh…”

“Oh!” I could feel my face heating up again. “Is that all then?” I began to walk in the direction we came from thinking hard on my old home. “Are you going to come with me?”

“Right, okay.” He was visibly gathering himself. I was impressed at my ability to leave him speechless. “We were just coming from that direction. If you want to see more, you should come this way.”

“Right… I knew that.” I turned and began my second pass for the door. As soon as I passed it, I heard my stomach rumble a bit and chanced a glance up at Remus.

“It seems that you’re hungry, Hermione. Shall we turn back and head for something to eat?”

“That would be lovely, Remus. Thank you.” Just as soon as we walked by that blank stretch of wall for the third time, a plain looking door appeared. “Remus, has that door been there this whole time? What’s behind it?”

He abruptly turned around, jaw dropping a second time. “I’ve never seen that door before in my six years here! Shall we have a look and see what’s inside?” His excitement was almost palpable. I could feel it thrumming in the air.

“I don’t know.” I forced my own excitement down. “Should we trust an unknown door in an anthropomorphic castle?”

“Have a little faith, Hermione! It’s Hogwarts. If you can’t trust her, I don’t know who you can trust.” He called Hogwarts ‘her’. I knew at that moment that Remus Lupin would be my saving grace in this Time.

“Let’s see it, then.” And we entered.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I really would like to know what you think. I've edited just a bit to make it slightly easier to read, I think. But I'm really up for anything (even if its just you telling me how much I suck). 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also on tumblr, you can find me here: http://therealsassyclh.tumblr.com/


End file.
